


The Benign Prerogative

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-13
Updated: 2008-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching's not bad, but Dean's always been a doer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benign Prerogative

Generally, Dean prefers eating pussy to sucking cock, but it's not like he's ever going to say no when Sam asks, mouth curved in a wicked grin, and long fingers stroking over the slick hard length of his dick like a dare, like he knows Dean's mouth gets dry and his dick gets hard just thinking about it, let alone watching Jess wrap her pretty pink mouth around it.

Watching's not bad, but Dean's always been a doer, likes to be in the thick of things instead of on the sidelines. Sam and Jess both seem to appreciate that.

Jess gets up, grinning and licking her lips, and Dean kneels in her place, breathing in the scent of sweat and sex and _Sam_, the heavy muscles of Sam's thighs hard and taut under his fingers, an anchor whenever Dean thinks he's going to get swept away by this whatever-it-is they're doing. He still can't quite wrap his mind around it, even if he knows he never wants to stop. And it's always more urgent after a hunt, like they've all got something to prove.

Sam's cock is heavy and hot on his tongue, and Dean's is aching for touch, but he keeps his hands on Sam--one hand splayed over his hip, the other wrapped around the base of Sam's cock, stroking in tandem with his mouth. Sam looks down at him with soft, dark eyes, his mouth tight with need, and Dean growls low, knowing how it'll vibrate through Sam, drive him crazy. Sam's cock is salty and slick with pre-come and Jess's saliva; she likes to watch, fingers slipping down between her legs to touch herself while Sam fucks Dean's mouth, her soft whimpers of encouragement getting louder and more broken the longer they do this.

God, Sam, she says, and fuck, Dean, and Sam chokes out a rough laugh in response that turns into a moan when Dean uses his teeth to scrape lightly along the underside of Sam's cock.

Jess slides forward on the bed, blocked now by Sam's body, so Dean can't see her, but he can feel the response in Sam as she spreads him open and licks at his hole, hear the wet-slick sound of her tongue and lubed fingers beneath the ever-increasing volume of Sam's moans.

Sam leans forward, hands falling heavy and tight on Dean's shoulders as Jess fucks him open with her fingers and tongue. He's close, now, Dean can tell, the muscles in his thighs tensing and his hips jerking as he loses control. Dean goes still, swallows what he can, salty like the ocean, warm and bitter like blood, all the love and protection he's ever had or needed right there on his tongue. He's never been able to hang onto the guilt or the shame when Sam's coming undone beneath him, between them, Jess's voice soft and coaxing over the loud beat of his own heart, the aching pulse of need in his dick.

Sam's knees buckle and they lower him down onto the bed, his mouth wide and loose with satisfaction as he gasps for air.

Dean leans back, ready to jerk off, knowing he won't last long now, not with Sam sprawled there all fucked out, warm and _louche_, but Jess slips down into his lap, all killer legs and bouncing tits. She sinks down onto his dick, hot, wet and quivering around him like she's already come and is planning on doing it again as soon as possible.

Jess, he says, against her lips. She kisses him, licking the taste of Sam off his tongue, cunt tightening around his dick as she rides him, fingers pressing down hard on the red marks Sam's already left on his shoulders.

Dirty grin on his face, Sam leans up to watch Dean fuck his girl--_their_ girl, and Dean is still getting used to that--pink tongue coming out to lick his lips when Jess arches her back and moans, blunt nails raking down Dean's back.

Sam likes to watch, too, likes to give orders in a low hoarse voice that makes Dean only too happy to comply.

Dean doesn't know how much longer he can hold on, heat and need coiled up at the base of his spine. He meets Sam's hungry gaze, framed by the smooth curve of Jess's shoulder, and lets go, unraveling in the sweet, hot flex of Jess's cunt as she clenches around him, vision going white for a few seconds as everything disappears but the pleasure sparking like live wires through his veins.

Jess lifts herself onto the edge of the bed, fingers still working at her clit, and he leans forward between her legs, licking at the hot mess he's left there, feeling her pulse beat on his tongue as his fingers replace his dick. Sam comes up behind her, mouthing kisses along her neck and shoulder, hands cupping her breasts, teasing her hard nipples.

She moans and writhes between them, beautiful and wild with her short hair and her pink scars. She's one of them now, and they'll never let her go.

Sam slides a hand down to thumb her clit, and Dean licks at it, not letting up until she's shaking and moaning, unable to form words at all.

When she's done, body still shaking a little from the sheer force of her climax, Dean climbs up into bed beside them, legs tangling with Sam's, his hand twined with Jess's on Sam's hip as they fall asleep, still alive and ready to take on the world in the morning.

end

~*~


End file.
